


Smile

by Kagamichin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Killua's point of view, M/M, Too much fluff, a bit of romance, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua would always love Gon's smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance, it was not revised.  
> Follow me on tumblr: http://kuroochans.tumblr.com

**SMILE**

Gon Freecss’ smiles never let anyone down, the cheerful and exciting expression on his eyes always brought to Killua’s entire being a warm sensation. Gon Freecss’ energetic-self was something entirely different from anybody that Killua have ever met. Gon Freecss could be selfish and stubborn, but also caring and protective over his dear friends and family, because of all the singularities that Gon had shown to Killua so far, made the ex-assassin wanting to be around the other boy.

  
Thoughts about Gon’s attitudes were not uncommon for Killua to have during at any time of the day. Thoughts about Gon flowed through his mind now and then, making him get a bit distracted and having his gaze on no other but Gon for longer than he expected. However, Killua didn’t have a problem with having his mind focused on Gon.

  
Gon Freecss has all Killua’s attention at any time. Gon Freecss would always make Killua’s thoughts running frantically at every second that Gon Freecss smiled at Killua.

  
Killua Zoldyck would always open a bright and warm smile right back at him, and only for him.


End file.
